You Better Stop the Monsters
by minithepeanut
Summary: My entry for ashyboo02's Sarah Smiles contest. Cabbie songfic based on Monster by Paramore.  There's a tiny bit of Cade friendship as well. Rated T because I've never made any of my stories K or K . R&R


**You Better Stop the Monsters**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, this is my first Cabbie story (that I've published, at least) and it's for the ashyboo02's contest. This is to Monster by Paramore and I own nothing )':<br>**

She was a little girl, not very tall, her hair hadn't been its natural colour for years, and she didn't have much of a sense of reality. He was a geek, ridiculed for almost everything, and not much of a man with the ladies. Yet they were drawn to each other for some reason.

They did nothing about it. It was simply one of the rules of friendship. If you like your friend, don't say anything, because it makes things awkward between you two.

But for some reason, this particular morning, Cat had decided to tell Robbie about it. She had an entire sketchbook of their imaginary adventures, and she intended to show it to him, seeing as she wouldn't really have to say anything that way.

"Hey Robbie." Cat greeted, as she pressed her arm against his locker, shutting it as she did.  
>"Hey Cat, what's up?"<br>"I had this great idea."  
>"Cool. What kind of idea?" He asked, slightly interested in what the little red head was planning.<p>

Cat thought about telling him what she was thinking, but hesitated. Robbie was more than eager to place his arm on her shoulder and assure her that she could tell him anything, but she still lost all confidence she had when she had first approached him.

"Never mind." She chirped as she turned around and started to rush back down the corridor.

Robbie chased back after her and spun her around. Pulling her entire body closer to his as he did, so their faces were literally inches apart.

"I do mind." He told her.  
>"No, it's silly."<br>"Tell me." He pleaded.  
>"Promise you won't laugh if you don't like it?" She bargained.<br>"I promise."  
>"Well I was thinking...I mean...if you want to..." She tried to tell him before clamming up and rubbing her neck.<p>

Robbie took advantage of Cat being inches away from his face and not saying anything and lowered his lips to hers. Cat, realising what had happened, pushed her head up with a gentle force so that they were fully kissing, and they continued gently playing with each other's lips in the middle of the corridor for a few minutes until Cat slowly backed away and swallowed in a breath of fresh air.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." She giggled playfully, before picking up his hand and skipping off merrily with Robbie in tow, all the way out to the Ashphalt Cafe, where Jade and Beck were still eating their lunch, and discussing something pointless.

"Hey guys." Cat called out, when she realised that none of them had noticed her and Robbie arrive.  
>"Hey Cat..." Jade greeted, before noticing Robbie standing next to her, fingers entwined. "Or should I say Mrs. Shapiro."<br>"Jade." Beck scolded.  
>"It's cute is all." She chuckled. "Look at you two. I saw this coming."<br>"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Robbie interrupted.  
>"We're not?" Cat asked, with a disappointed face.<br>"Don't we have to have more than one make out session to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked, upsetting Cat enough so that she stood up and stormed off, with Jade deciding it would be a good idea to follow after her.

Cat walked all the way through the corridors, navigating her way past dancing teenagers and crowds of people all the way to the janitor's closet that was all too well known to her. She was hoping that at some point Jade would have lost sight of her, after she half glimpsed back and noticed she was following.

When she managed to shut the door behind her, she pressed her back against it, and slowly dropped down to the floor. She turned on her PearPhone and shuffled her music, and kept skipping songs until one she could actually stand came on.

_You were my conscience  
>So solid, now you're like water<br>We started drowning  
>Not like we'd sink any further<em>

She wiped off the tears in her eyes when she heard someone knocking on the door. She pulled her headphones out and put her phone back in her bag before standing up to see who was knocking on the door.

"Cat, let me in." Jade informed her.  
>"Hi Jade. Look at this, I'm in here and you're not. Imagine how weird it would be if in some alternate universe, you were in here and I was out there, and then alternate-me just thought that too." Cat tossed out randomly, trying to distract Jade.<br>"Cat." Jade semi-growled.  
>"What?"<br>"Unlock this door, or I'll kick it down." She threatened.  
>"Fine." She grumbled, before unlocking the door and allowing the tall, goth looking chick to walk in, and then locking it again behind her.<br>"Thank you Cat." She thanked as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Why would he say something like that? He just assumes that I'd kiss him and not want to be his girlfriend." Cat sobbed into her best friend's shoulder.  
>"Don't worry, Boo." Jade tried to comfort, using her nickname for the short redhead. "Boys are just monsters."<p>

_But I let my heart go  
>It's somewhere down at the bottom<br>But I'll get a new one  
>Come back for the hope that you've stolen.<em>

Jade stayed with her friend for a good hour and a half while she cried her mascara dribbling eyes out onto her already black shirt, ignoring the bell that told them they had to go back to class and sitting there.

The truth was, Cat loved Robbie, and she had for a while, and somewhere deep inside, she hoped he loved her back. To say that he broke her heart was a colossal understatement.

"You okay Boo?" The brunette asked when her friend seemed to have stopped crying.  
>"It feels like he grabbed my heart, and he threw it somewhere really deep, like a well."<br>"I know. It's okay." Jade consoled. "You'll get a new one, and then you'll be even better than before."

_I'll stop the whole world,  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>From turning into a monster,  
>Eating us alive.<em>

Cat decided then, at that moment, that she had to do something about this, because even though Jade said that she'd get better, she couldn't help but think that she'd just give it back to Robbie.

She was a wreck, and she couldn't help but blame it all on Robbie. Jade had no problem with agreeing, seeing as it was her best friend who he hurt, and that's how they acted around him for so many weeks.

Jade taught her how to act happy, and pretend she was okay with everything, so that Robbie would get jealous and regret what he said, even though he already did.

Faking smiles, flirting with guys and jumping around all cheery, and she had managed to convince Robbie that she was perfectly fine, and she definitely did not need him.

_Don't you ever wonder  
>How we'd survive?<br>Now that you're gone  
>The world is ours.<em>

She acted so perfectly fine for so long, and then one day she couldn't help it, there was a new student, Tori Vega, and she seemed to be flirting with Robbie, much to Cat's dismay.

Once she was certain that Tori couldn't hear them anymore, she confronted Robbie, pinning him up against his locker.

"I knew it. You don't love me back do you?" She accused.  
>"Cat, you haven't spoken to me for months. You don't even care about me, why would I love you?"<br>"I don't care? You really are just some dumb boy aren't you."  
>"I'm over this."<br>"You don't get it do you?"  
>"No, I don't. I cared about this months ago, when it happened, but you've been ignoring me, you haven't even tried to fix this."<br>"Have you ever thought that maybe you should be the one to fix this. You're the monster that started this."

_I'm only human  
>I've got a skeleton in me<br>But I'm not the villain  
>Despite what you're always preaching.<em>

"I'm not a monster. I'm only human. You chose to ignore me, Cat. How is everything my fault?"  
>"Just forget it."<p>

So she walked off, and left him standing there, holding his puppet which he had been bringing to school a lot more often lately.

She met up with the new student, Tori, and the two of them quickly became friends. What they bonded over? Robbie.

Cat told her all about what happened with her and Robbie, and Tori complained about how he had a creepy crush on her, and she occasionally found him hiding on her porch.

Robbie knocked on the door one day when he heard them talking about him. He finally got sick of Cat ruining all of his other chances to have a relationship, and as soon as the younger Vega sister opened the door he stormed in and he yelled at Cat.

_Call me a traitor,  
>I'm just collecting your victims.<br>They're getting stronger  
>I hear them calling.<em>

"Why are you doing this to me?"  
>"What are you cranky about?"<br>"Just because it didn't work out between us, doesn't mean you have to ruin my chance at other relationships!"  
>"Robbie, I really wasn't interested." Tori interrupted.<br>"See, I'm not turning people against you. They were already against you. I can see why, too."

Robbie dropped his head and turned around, moping his way out the door. Tori ran up and shut the door behind him, ensuring to spin the lock until it clicked.

"That guy is a creep." Tori sighed when she turned back around, only to slightly freak out when she noticed Cat crying where she stood. "Cat, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
>"He hates me still."<br>"Cat, did you not just see him here. He was eavesdropping on our conversation from out on the patio. He's creepy."  
>"But I still love him." She cried before running to the door after him.<p>

He was walking all the way home, kicking rocks the entire time, until Cat finally caught up to him.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.  
>"I'm sorry." She apologised, very faintly.<br>"You're sorry? For what, turning everyone against me, or making me feel like a piece of sh..."

Cat cut him off with her lips. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pushed her head up against his face. This one was nowhere near as long as their first kiss, and she pulled away very fast.

_I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world,<br>From turning into a monster  
>And eating us alive<em>

"I'm sorry for everything." She lifted her head up, not bothering about hiding her tears anymore. "I kept convincing myself that you were some monster and I needed to stay away from everyone like you."

_Don't you ever wonder  
>How we'd survive?<br>Well now that you're gone  
>The world is ours.<em>

"Cat, I was wrong, and I was a horrible person to you. You didn't deserve that, and I was a monster to you. But I promise, I'm not that same person anymore. I promise I can change, I just can't believe you still care about me after everything I put you through."  
>"I couldn't not care." She answered, before leaning towards him and kissing him again, this time with more passion returned from Robbie, who was tousling one of his hands through her hair and the other one up her waist.<p>

_Well you found us strength and solutions  
>But I liked the tension<br>And not always knowing the answers  
>Well you're gonna lose it. (You're gonna lose it)<em>

That was the day they officially began their relationship. Robbie decided then and there that if anyone asked, they were definitely boyfriend and girlfriend, just so there was no confusion like last time. Cat agreed, but hesitantly, because she seemed to like it better when it was spontaneous. When he would just say 'Yes, she is my girlfriend' but of course, she was just happy she had him, and that he was no longer the monster that she'd convinced herself he was.

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_from turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_But now that you're gone the world is ours_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_from turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_But now that you're gone the world is ours_

And now it was Robbie's job to protect Cat from the actual monsters, and often enough he did end up with a black eye and a few bruises, but he was just grateful for the fact that he was protecting Cat, his one and only.

But with their argument behind them, they both agreed that they could do anything, even if the monsters they were fighting were only imaginary.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. This is the first contest I've said that I'd enter where I actually finished my story, and in less than twenty four hours, so I'm proud of this. <strong>

**I didn't actually intend for that brief Cade bit in there, but then I thought I'd put it in there, and then I realised that I hadn't had any mention of Tori or André, so I figured I'd set it before Tori arrived. What do you guys think of it? Is it good, is it bad, is it 2,147 words of boring? **

**Please tell me in a review.**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong>


End file.
